Date
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment. Read and Review.
1. Targets

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 1 - Targets_

Nokia laughed to herself as she saw Fei dragging Yuuko to a restaurant. Well placed words after Ami saved Yuuko and two weeks later, the two were dating.

"What has you grinning over there?" Ami asked.

"Nothing in particular," Nokia said chuckling. "Expect how cute little Ami's will be running around."

"Who are you playing matchmaker with this time?" Ami asked knowing her friend's mood. It isn't the first time that Nokia has imagined little Ami's running around, but she is glad she kept her blush down. She's pretty sure she didn't tell Nokia about her crush, not like it matters since he's already taken.

"Hmm, I don't know yet," Nokia said secretly eyeing her friend. "Any ideas?" Ami shook her head. "Well, darn. Well, I better go. Yasu has a date with me."

"Have fun," Ami said as Nokia left before Ami went her way.

"Yasu," Nokia said as she entered a sushi place with a conveyor belt. "I need your help."

"Oh? With what my lovely Nokia?" Yasu questioned as his girlfriend sat down next to him.

"I want to play matchmaker but I don't know with whom," Nokia said.

Yasu thought about it for a minute, "Well, why not with the Golden Maniac herself? She's not seeing anyone is she?"

"No," Nokia said thinking about it. "So Ami, hmmm, but with who?"

Yasu started listing names they both knew which Nokia kept saying no until, "Sanada."

"Sanada?"

"You don't know this Sanada but his name is Sanada Aki and -"

"No, but thank you."

"You're welcome?" Yasu said unsure. "So who is Ami's future boyfriend?"

"I can't believe I never thought of him before," Nokia said slapping herself on the forehead. "I feel like an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot," Yasu said.

"Sanada Arata. Why didn't I see this earlier," Nokia said kissing Yasu's cheek causing him to have a bloody nose. "Let the matchmaking begin!"


	2. Double Date

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 2 - Double Date_

"Won't Marippe be mad that you are at my place again?" Ami questioned as Arata leaned against her kitchen counter as she cooked a late supper.

"Possibly, she gets mad at me about anything anymore, so I'm past the point of caring. I say screw it," Arata commented. "Than again, she might not."

Ami looked at him quizzically then puffed her cheeks out as he stole a slice of the pepper she just got done slicing. He ate the pepper and smirked at his friend's reaction before speaking again. "I finally broke up with her." His smirk disappeared into a frown. "No, don't try to fix our relationship, I know you did many times already. Don't even deny it."

Arata went to steal a slice of carrot but Ami slapped his hand away before gathering the ingredients that she cut up and put them in a wok, "You know she's going to call, right?"

Arata mentally smiled, thankful that Ami didn't try denying the fact that she's the one who did the almost impossible many times over by trying to fix his relationship. He needed to get over this relationship because he was getting tired of the fights.

"Like she does every time I'm not with her or if she knows I'm with you, Nokia, or Yuuko. Why she only calls you is beyond me," Arata replied as she added chicken to her stir-fry. "I'm really close to filling harassment on her." Ami's digivice started to ring, Arata looked at it as it sat on the counter. "Speak of the devil and she calls."

"Just keep your mouth shut and she won't know you are here," Ami said. "Answer it for me, please."

Arata answered and Marippe appeared in the holographic screen, "I want to speak to Arata."

"He's not here," Ami replied. "Why? DId you two have a fight again?"

"That is none of your darn business. Now I want to speak to Arata!"

"He's not here," Ami repeated as she added the rice into the wok. "His digivice is here, but not Arata himself. I sent him to go pick up my book order here at Broadway. May I take a message?"

"Yes. His stuff is outside waiting for him to pick it up. His name is written on the boxes. We are through and tomorrow my new much better boyfriend will be moving in. He's only got two hours to get his things before they are collected by the garbage workers."

"How about I get someone to collect them for Arata?" Ami asked quickly turning off her stove and went to Arata. "I'm still here, just getting my plates down." She quickly placed a hand over Arata's mouth who had it open to yell at his ex-girlfriend.

"No, it needs to be Arata," Mari said.

Ami pushed Arata against the counter, still keeping his mouth covered, "That's a shame because if you want it to be Arata than the police will get involved and you'll lose all of your money. Now, if you will let someone else pick it up for Arata, the police won't be involved."

'Keep quiet,' Ami mouthed to Arata who was glaring at her. His hands on her shoulders getting ready to push her away.

"Fine, but that will drop the time to an hour," Mari said hanging up.

Ami backed away from Arata as she grabbed her digivice from the counter, "Grab a plate and relax!"

"Relax?! My stuff is out on the street and -"

"Arata!" Ami said sternly. "I know what I am doing. I just need you to trust me. Now grab your plate, grab me a plate, and help yourself." Her digivice started making the ringing noise for an outgoing call.

"Easy for you to say," Arata said. "Your stuff isn't-"

The outgoing call noise ended and a holographic image of a wall appeared. "Takumi! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ami said all hyper like.

"I don't recall asking for a wake-up call," another voice said. "What do you want?"

"Do you still live across the street from Grasside Palace?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Go to Grasside Palace and start taking the boxes that have the name 'Arata' written on them inside your apartment. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"What's in it for me?"

"Besides the fact that Kyoko will be driving me there? Hmm, nothing, but I am calling in my favors."

"Let me do it later," this Takumi person grumbled.

Ami let out an overdramatic sigh and looked at Arata who was staring at her confused. 'Watch this,' she mouthed to him before looking back to the holographic image.

"Guess I won't be making a trip over to your apartment to bring over that triple chocolate cake tomorrow. That means I'll have to it eat it...all...by...myself."

"Now, now, we can't have that. You'll get sick, but we can't let that cake go to waste," Takumi said his image finally appearing in the holographic screen as he moved his digivice. His red hair was flat since he hasn't styled it yet, his blue eyes looked wide awake. "Fine, I'll go pick up those boxes."

"Thank you! Message me when you are done please," Ami said happily.

"Yeah, yeah sure," he sat his digivice down and started walking away forgetting to hang up. "Chocolatey goddess of desserts -"

Ami hung up with a chuckle as Arata handed her a plate, "Takumi will get it done. He'll practically do anything for a sugary sweet. You should never doubt me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I thought you was an only child?" Arata said.

"I am. Takumi is my cousin. We know we could pass off as twins, our fathers were twins and we inherited their looks. No one believes us through," Ami said putting food on her plate leaving some of the supper still in there. "So, what do you have plan for yourself next?"

"Look for a new place to live, obvious," Arata stated as they sat down.

"Well, if it helps -"

"You are still too kind," Arata interrupted waving his chopsticks at her face, "but I'm not staying with you."

Ami huffed and shook her head, "I was wondering if you wanted to apartment sit my place? I'm going to be gone for a month in two weeks."

"Why are you going to be gone?"

"Visiting mother, so I'm going to be out of the country. I mean, this way you have a nice soft bed to go to while you look for a new apartment."

"Fine," Arata said with a fake sigh. "If you think I must."

"I can always ask Nokia," Ami responded. Her digivice started to ring and looked at Arata. "If Marippe is the devil than what is Nokia?"

"Is she the one calling?" Arata asked. Ami nodded. "Harpy."

Ami held back her laughter as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ami! You've met Yasu, right? Of course you did, he asked you to save me," Nokia's voice rang out. "Well, I just thought, Arata hasn't met him!"

"Okay?" Ami questioned ignoring Arata's questioning look. "Where is this coming from?"

"Yasu and I were playing along with this game show and a question appeared and neither of us knew the answer and -"

"Nokia," Ami said.

"Oh, right. Since the five of us are so close, I was thinking, Yasu should get Arata approved!"

Arata raised an eyebrow as he ate and continued listening to the conversation. "I guess that makes sense, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it's been awhile since you two last hung out and it will be like old times, us trying restaurants together. This way, if you are there, Arata will be nicer to Yasu. It could be like a double date."

Ami sighed, she hoped her gut was wrong but, it was telling her that Nokia is trying to play matchmaker with them. "I'll see what I can do but, no promises, okay?"

"Great! You're the best GM!" Nokia said hanging up.

Ami looked at Arata, "It's your choice."

"I have zero idea over who Yasu is," Arata said. "So, I'm guessing they don't know I've been at your place like four times a week for the past five months."

"It's not my place to tell them," Ami shrugged as she ate some of her supper. "Yasu is her boyfriend, by the way. Possibly one of the cutest pair I've ever seen."

Arata raised his eyebrow again. "Let her know I'll come," Arata said stealing some of her chicken off of her plate. "He needs to be Arata approved, remember?"

Nokia was so excited that Arata agreed so Yasu and her were waiting at a pork outlet place. Ami walked through the door first, followed by Arata. "Ami! Arata! Over here!" she yelled waving her hand excitedly.

Ami and Arata made their way over to the table, "Nokia! Thank you for inviting me," Ami said as she sat down. "Hey Yasu!"

"Hello Ami," Yasu said before looking at Arata. "You must be Sanada." Arata nodded his head. "I hope I can pass your test."

"Only if you answer the right questions with the right answers," Arata spoke with a smirk. "Just to warn you, this is my second time doing this."

"So it should be easy than?" Yasu asked with a gulp.

"Not...at...all.." Arata said.

"Be nice to him," Nokia said defending her boyfriend.

Ami just shook her head as they gave their orders to a waiter and went back to their conversation, "If he needs to get my approval than I can't be nice," Arata said.

Nokia just huffed at Arata as she spoke, "I'll be scared to see how you'll react if Ami ever gets a boyfriend or girlfriend." She crossed her arms, "Would you still be this mean to them?"

Ami looked sharply at her friend while Arata glared a little, "No, I'll be tougher. Ami's too soft-hearted to where people can take advantage of her. Something in which she'll need to get fixed."

Nokia looked Ami over and was about to say something when Ami spoke, "That reminds me, I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes, plus I'm sure there are questions in which Arata doesn't want you to hear." She stood up and stared at Nokia. "Now."

"Be good my Yasu," Nokia said kissing her boyfriend's cheek causing another nosebleed.

"Of course Nokia, my leader," Yasu responded as the two girls walked away. Nokia waving to him and Ami giggling.

Arata smirked at the distracted boy, "So…"

Ami was in the restroom with Nokia. "Nokia, please tell me you are not trying to set me up with a dating partner."

"What? You are too nice for Arata, what makes you think I'm trying to get the two of you together?" Nokia responded quickly, laughing nervously.

"One, the behavior you just showed me when I asked you that. Two, I didn't mention no names. Three, I said dating partner, not boyfriend," Ami explained with a gentle smile. "You gave yourself away."

"You-you are crafty with your words, possibly why you are so good at being a cyber sleuth," Nokia said clasping her hands together by her chest. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Nokia, it's hard to be mad at you, but you can't tell Arata that I tell you this, but he just got out of a two year relationship. For now."

"Crap! Crap! I did not know this, oh god!" Nokia said. "You make it sound like they're going to get back together."

"They've broken up and got together at least twenty times in the last five months," Ami said grabbing her friends hand in her own. "You need to keep this quiet, okay?"

"Of course! Now I feel terrible, however, our waiter is pretty cute, and I'm sure he was checking you out."

They walked out and headed back towards their table, "I'm not ready to be dating," Ami said.

"Nonsense, I want - what did you do Yasu?" Nokia questioned upon seeing Yasu's scared look and Arata's smug smile.

"Nothing, he passed my test and I just warned him of the consequences that'll happen if he allows you to get hurt or if he hurts you," Arata stated as the girls sat down. "Our food is already here."

"Aw, poor Yasu, don't worry. Arata is just being overprotective," Nokia cooed feeding Yasu.

Ami giggled behind her hand and Arata rolled his eyes. "Save it until you are behind closed doors," Arata said.

"Jerk! You are just jealous that we have found each other," Nokia said huffing.

Ami couldn't help it but she started laughing, "I'm going to miss this," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yasu asked.

"In two weeks, I'm going to be gone for a month," Ami said. "I think this might be the first time I'll get homesick."

"I will make sure you get homesick," Nokia exclaimed. "We are all going to hang out in groups and we are going to have fun. You'll return rushing into my open arms and cry, declaring how much you missed us."

"So beautifully said," Yasu said.

"Is that a promise?" Ami asked.

"Hey! Don't be egging her on," Arata commented.

"Yes! It's a promise," Nokia answered. "Now, if I may have your bills, I'm going to go ahead and pay."

"If I would have known you would be paying, I would have ordered something more expensive," Arata stated.

"Why do you think I've kept quiet?" Nokia questioned before leaving the table. When Nokia came back, she smiled at Ami. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Ami hummed as Nokia handed her the receipt for the order.

"Look on the back," Nokia instructed.

"Jima Aoki and his digivice number," Arata read looking over Ami's arm at her receipt. "Call me."

"Nokia, what did I say?" Ami said with a sigh.

"I didn't tell him nothing, he put it on the back of the receipt himself, no prompting from me."

Arata doesn't know why he felt jealous upon another man giving attention to Ami, but he did. He wanted to tear that receipt into millions of little pieces, let the guy know that she wasn't interested. However, he watched as Ami gently folded the receipt and the way that she smiled after their waiter winked at her, Arata could tell she was slightly interested.

His ex-girlfriend never once entered his mind throughout the whole lunch.


	3. Picinic

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 2 - Picinic_

"Okay, so we are all good for a picnic!" Nokia exclaimed as the group of five friends plus partners met at Kamishiro Enterprise.

"We took a vote," Arata commented dryly. "The only one who didn't vote was Ami and that's because she was distracted. We all said yes."

"Great! Than let's have a picnic at the beach. This way we can cool off from the heat."

"Sounds good, but who will bring what?" Fei asked.

"See, I already have it all planned. Yuuko will bring the main course, Yuugo will bring the sides, Arata will bring the blanket and umbrella, Yasu and I will bring two different types of drinks, Fei will bring the coolers and ice, and Ami can bring that delicious raspberry cheesecake."

"Nokia, you call all of my food delicious," Ami said.

"Have you tasted your food?" Yasu asked. "It's like a sneak peak of paradise."

Arata crosses his arms with that statement wondering as to how and when Yasu had Ami's home cooked meal. Not that he was jealous or anything, just curious. He will not disagree with Yasu's statement about how good Ami's cooking is.

"I don't think I've ever had Ami's home cooking before," Yuuko said.

"Than you are missing out," Nokia said. "Just wait until you try the cheesecake." She than sighed. "Whoever marries Ami is going to be one lucky person, getting to eat Ami's home cooked meals everyday."

"It's just a simple recipe," Ami said. "Nothing special. Anyone can make it."

"Are we okay with the assignments?" Nokia asked everyone.

"Yeah," they agreed.

"Good, then we'll see each other tomorrow afternoon," Nokia said happily.

Ami looked at Arata after they sighed out of EDEN in Shibuya, "Well?"

"Well what?" Arata asked back.

"Marippe hasn't called you in four days, that's a record," Ami explained.

"No, she's called me, begged me to return to her, and upon me truly stating that we are over, she got mad. She's mad about you blocking her number. You're welcome."

"I should have known that you was the reason she quit calling me," Ami said with a smile. "I didn't think you would have hacked into my digivice to do it." Her smile turned into a small frown, her blue eyes showing worry. "So, you are being serious with this break-up?"

"Any person can go for so long with an on - and - off again relationship that Mari and I had," Arata said. "I've reached my limit."

"I just hate that two years of your life was wasted like that," Ami said gently. Arata smirked at her, "What?"

"You care more about my life than I do," Arata said. "In fact, you are possibly the mother of the group."

"How is that possible?" Ami asked. "I'm the youngest."

"You care more about your friends lives instead of your own, plus you always give out advice."

"What's wrong with that?" Ami questioned sharpy.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it just seems like you lived many lifetimes," Arata explained. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it's just, I guess I'm just anxious over the trip. Something just doesn't feel right. I have never felt like this before."

"Already feeling homesick?" Arata teased.

"Maybe," Ami said with a smile. "However, I think it's because I'm more worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"When was the last time you lived alone?"

"Three years ago, a year before I moved in with Mari, why?" Just like that, he realized why she's worried about him living by himself. "I'll be fine, no need to worry," Arata said rolling his eyes. "But, thanks."

"Hmm?"

"For worrying about me, not many people do," Arata said.

"Hehe, guess it's the 'mother' in me," Ami chuckled.

The next afternoon, at the picnic, Yuuko was eating the cheesecake Ami brought.

"This is so good!" Yuuko said drooling even though she had her own cheesecake while everyone had slices of another cheesecake.

"I know, right?" Nokia said giggling. "Please don't ever open a restaurant Ami. I'll be dead broke."

Fei looked at Arata, "Rumor goin' 'round EDEN is that you an' tha' country gurl broke up."

"Arata had a girlfriend?" Yuugo asked surprised.

"Yes, had. However, I had expected that question from Nokia," Arata replied.

"I'm just mad that she wasn't approved by us," Nokia stated. "If you ever get back with her, she must be approved by all of us."

"Any girlfriend to be exact," Yuuko stated.

"I was dating her before we all met," Arata deadpanned but the message was clear to those who remembered. He was dating her before they got reunited and had their memories return.

"Incoming," Ami said seeing a volleyball heading towards them.

"Wah?" Nokia said turning to see what Ami was talking about before Yasu reached up and caught the volleyball. "My hero!"

"Not this again," Fei said standing up. "Before you two lover birds get lost in your own world, I'm going to swim." She grabbed her girlfriend and Yuugo. "C'mon you two."

"But my cheesecake!" Yuuko said as she got dragged away from her half-eaten cheesecake.

"Oho, I am coming to," Nokia said as she got up and ran after them, her boyfriend following like a dog to its owner.

"You aren't going to join them?" Arata asked towards Ami who, unlike the others, was the only one wearing her regular clothing instead of a swimming outfit.

"Haha," Ami said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "I am NOT putting on two bottles of sunscreen. Thank you very much."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Arata asked, watching Ami pick up their garbage, and put it in a bag to make it easier to throw away when they leave.

"Not for me," Ami responded tying the first bag up. "Five bottles of sunscreen won't work. The only time I like going to the beach is when it is cold or cool. I wanted to know where the picnic was going to be at before we voted. I was not distracted."

"Aren't you over exaggerating?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ami said. "I don't plan on letting you find out. You can go out and play in the water and sand."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Stay under the shade, possibly take a nap," Ami said with a shrug.

"That's boring," Arata said poking her arm.

"Excuse me for not wanting to enjoy the sun's heat rays," Ami said rolling her eyes. "No, I am not worried about getting skin cancer."

"Than, what's the problem?" Arata pressed.

"Hey!" Yasu yelled getting their attention. "We need one more for an even chicken battle."

"Arata will join," Ami said with a smile. She looked at the frowning teen. "Go, cool down. I'm fine here."

Arata grumbled as he got up and made his way to the ocean's inviting waters as Ami watched from the shore.

Her friends were on their third round when a beach goer went up to Ami, "Aiba? Is that you?" Ami turned her head and looked as one of her upper classmen stand next to her. "It is! I thought I'll never see you at the beach again! I mean, considering that last time I saw you at the beach was for a school trip. You was forced to join in the beach events and the next day you was as red as your hair."

"Yeah, well, my friends wanted to go to the beach and have a picnic," Ami said looking away with a blush from embarrassment. "Are you enjoying your summer Hino?"

"Huh?" Fei asked looking at the shore, on top of Nokia's shoulders, "Who's that?"

They looked over and saw a man talking animatedly with Ami, causing her to laugh, a hand covering her mouth. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but Ami pushed his leg slightly shaking her head as he said something to her.

"I think they are schoolmates," Nokia said. "I think his name is Hino. Ami had to tutor him after school or he had to give Ami tutoring lesson. Either that or since Ami is a goddess when it comes to researching things, he asked her to do some researching for the debate team."

"I thought she wasn't in any clubs," Yuugo said.

"She's not, but according to Sakura, Ami is an unofficial member of the debate team and science team," Nokia said. "Again, Ami is a goddess when it comes to research."

Arata watched as the man spoke something to her causing her to think before she explained something and pointed at him, causing Arata to raise an eyebrow. She than handed him her digivice allowing him to program or type something in her digivice. When he was done, he handed back the digivice. He bent down and gave what seemed like a kiss on her cheek before he jogged away.

Arata had to mentally take breaths, he was confused over why he was jealous...AGAIN. Was it because he felt a weird need to protect her, or is it because she's too soft-hearted and willing to help others. He had Yuugo on his shoulders so he looked at the two teams, "Hey, this will be my last round!"

He noticed something in Nokia eyes, a not so hidden smile on her face. He was going to ask what her deal is when Yasu on top of Yuuko's shoulders started to attack Fei and Nokia.

Arata got out of the water after Yuugo and him won their third and final round and made his way towards the blanket. "Got tired?" Ami asked.

"Mhm," Arata hummed sitting down next to her. "Beating the other teams was easy since there was no dating partners involved."

"How was Yuuko able to hold Yasu up?" Ami questioned.

"Fei egged her on," Arata commented. "So, you had some company and pointing to me, why?"

"An upper classmen of mine actually has a case for me in which I'll need your help with."

"Oh?" Arata asked

"There's a problem with his EDEN account, he keeps getting a private forum with the password, but no one ever appears. He has tried to message the person back, but no response," Ami explained. "Does Nokia realize she's going to be sunburnt?"

"Knowing her, no," Arata answered as they looked at their friends in the water. "I think the only ones who aren't going to get burnt is Fei and Yasu. So, we will be working a case together like old times?"

"Yep. Oh, Marippe has been calling you."

"I'll deal with her later," Arata spoke realizing something. He no longer felt the emotional pain, he didn't feel like his heart was shattering upon hearing her name, and now that he thinks about it, it has been a while since he felt that. It's been close to four months of not having that pain.

He looks over at Ami who is still watching their friends. He knows that it is thanks to her caring, worrying, always having his back, and being there with an open door for him, that he was able to heal. Her blue eyes looked over at him and she tilted her head, confusion and worry shining in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing, why?"

"Just wondering," she said. "You've been quiet."

"I'm fine, just trying to get inside Nokia's head," Arata said with a gentle smile before turning his focus back on their friends. He could feel Ami gaze on him and the guilt of lying to her started to weigh on his mind, but then she moved her gaze.

"I know you are lying," Ami said softly, "but I am here for you for whenever you need to talk. I appreciate you caring about how I feel, but lying to me only makes me worry more about you."

"Sorry," Arata said. "It's just that I'm still figuring it out myself."

Ami let out a small giggle, "Well, if you need to me, I can be your sound board. Something for you to bounce ideas off of."

"I'll keep it in mind," Arata said.

It wouldn't be fair for Arata to start dating Ami, it wouldn't be fair to her actually. He can tell she thinks he is still going to get back with Mari. The whole entire time that he was having problems in his failing relationship, he accidentally put Ami in the middle of it all. She might think he's using her as a rebound relationship to get back at Mari. Arata looked back over at her quickly before going back to their friends. He thinks for now that he can handle staying close to her a friend, until he's sure he's completely healed and over a broken two year relationship.


	4. Horror Animes

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 3 - Horror Animes_

Nokia could see that Arata was getting jealous over other males giving Ami attention, but she thinks Arata is still trying to figure out his own emotions so she just leaves her two friends alone. Especially since she has more important things to consider. A horror movie event with everyone before Ami leaves for a month.

"So, two days before Ami leaves," Nokia or Akkino said in their group chat, "We are meeting up at Ami's apartment to watch horror movies until the next day."

"Why horror?" a bee avatar called Streetgurl asked.

"So when we get scared, we could snuggle our dearies," Akkino responded, her candy head shaking back and forth.

A nautilus shell spoke next, "What if we don't have a dearie?"

AI BA spoke, "I have plenty of pillows and blankets we can use." Her avatar giggled, "To further showcase our loneliness."

The shell known as Sl33p3r let out a sigh. "I don't know why, but that sounds really reassuring coming from you."

An onigiri head avatar spoke, "It's a very Ami response. Ami responses makes people feel warm and fluffy, not fuzzing, fluffy."

Blue Box got them back on topic, "They aren't movies, per say, but I do have some horror animes, the complete series of them."

Akkino commented, "That doesn't surprise me...geek."

The dog avatar barked at them, "It's a great idea!"

Munchies the onigiri spoke, "It is?"

The dog, Shiba, was typing when AI BA made a comment, "How many horror animes are out on disc?"

"I don't know," Blue Box responded the avatar's eyebrow arched. "Why?"

"That was a weird question" Streetgurl commented, the bee buzzing around.

"I've seen all horror movies in Japan, both old and new, so I was just wondering," AI BA said.

"Are you a horror junkie?" Sl33p3r asked.

"Yep!" AI BA spoke jumping up and down. "Dark Mist is the only that can creep me out and make jump."

"Horror movies are more date-worthy dates than horror anime," Shiba said. "So horror animes is a great idea!"

"Fine, we'll go with BB's anime collection," Akkino spoke. "AI BA you'll be in charge of all the food."

"No problem!" AI BA said.

"The rest of us had better bring a lot of caffeinated drinks!" Akkino said. "That's it! Meeting adjourned."

AI BA was the first one logged off, closed the lid of her computer, and stretched against the table at K-Cafe, a bright smile on her face. She put the computer in her bag before a voice spoke, "You are way too soft-hearted."

She looked over at Arata who was partially glaring at her, "Because I agreed to be in charge of the food?"

"Yeah, I mean, there's seven of us and-"

"They have this wonderful thing in stores known as oven-ready pizzas," Ami said. "I think fourteen large pizzas should do the trick, put two in the oven, set the timer, and DING! They are done."

Arata's shoulders shook as he held back a chuckle. "Clever, but what about snacks?"

"Buy a couple of mixed bags of candy, some pizza bites, and large boxes of popcorn," Ami replied with a bright smile.

Arata let out a chuckle, he couldn't keep it in. "It sounds like you have done this before," Arata commented.

"I have on shorter notices," Ami said. "Trust me, having Takumi has a cousin has caused me to think quickly. Do you have any idea how many parties that man has planned and forgot about food until fifteen minutes before the party?"

"No and I really don't think I want too. Hey, isn't Dark Mist a recent horror movie?"

"Yeah, made in 03, first horror movie my mom allowed me to see," Ami said. "Want to watch it?"

"Not really, I'll stick to my animes," he said with a grumble playfully.

"Arata…"

"Hmm?"

"You seem happier now."

Arata looked at Ami, "Do I now? Must be because Mari got the hint. Or it could be the fact that I am going to be slowly making my friends become otakus with me."

Ami laughed, "We'll see."

It was just starting the second day of watching the horror animes, 1:44 in the morning, to be exact, when Arata felt Ami shift on the couch as they started a five episode series. They were the last two awake, Yasu being the last to fall asleep thirty minutes ago.

He looked over at her as they second episode started playing. "Scared?" he whispered teasing her.

"Yes! Congratulations, you have converted me to a horror otaku," she whispered back. "Please don't tell me that the delinquent dies."

Arata looked back at the TV, seeing which character she's referring too. "I won't tell that he lives or dies. That would be a spoiler."

"But I need to know so I know if I need to look away," Ami whined staring at Arata.

"Still ain't talking," Arata responded enjoying the fact that Ami is sitting closer to him. Her pillow on the other side of the couch, forgotten. He can feel her arm's body heat on his arm and he secretly longs for more contact.

"I hope you know you have created a monster in me," Ami said now referring to her love of horror animes.

Arata chuckled lightly, "You aren't paying attention to the show."

The two watched in silence the series and upon the scene in the fourth episode, Ami grabbed onto Arata's shoulder, surprising him. He looked over at her to see her face buried in his shoulder, one blue eye still open to watch the episode.

"No, why do they die? Why is all the good characters dying?" Ami asked whispering as she closed her eyes hearing the screams of her favorite character dying.

Arata looked at her and shook his head. _She really is too cute sometimes._ "Hey, look at me," he said gently. Ami shook her head. "Ami, please." She looked up at him as the ending credits played. "You can save him in the games."

"There's games of this series?" Ami asked.

Arata nodded, "This anime and their magna are based off of their games. Since you just so happen to be a horror junkie, I'll get the games for you, okay?"

"No, that's alright," Ami said knowing how expensive they could be and than the sudden realization that she was clinging onto his arm came to her. She backed away quickly. "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that!"

Arata went to go make a comment, to tell her he was fine with it, but she was already holding onto her pillow. "I'm surprised you lasted this long," he teased.

"Shut up, I don't even know why I did it or when I did it," Ami said. She hid her face in the pillow as the last episode started to play, hiding her blush. She's still waiting for him to heal from his previous relationship before she sees if he's interested in her.

If he's not, than Ami will give Nokia free reigns to her non existent dating life. Nothing ventured, nothing gained works well as a detective motto, but not a 'possibly going to date one of your best friends' motto.

Late the next morning, their friends woke up and rubbed their eyes. They looked over at the couch to see Arata asleep and Ami nowhere to be seen.

"Where's GM?" Yasu asked quietly. "What time did they even fall asleep?"

"They must have been the last ones awake," Yuugo said yawning as the apartment door open.

"I brought coffee!" Ami said with a tired hype as she entered her apartment.

Nokia looked at her friend, "What time did you fall asleep?"

"Around 4:00 in the morning, I received a call at 5:30 and haven't been back to bed," Ami replied as she handed out the coffee. "I don't know what time Arata fell asleep."

"Thanks for the coffee," Yuuko spoke grabbing the offered cup. "We'll get our things and leave so you two can sleep."

"You don't have to worry about it," Ami said with a smile. "Arata can sleep through anything."

"Oh?" Fei questioned.. "How do you know this?"

"We've had sleepovers before," Nokia explained. "He's a pain to wake up."

"And I still need to pack so I won't be doing any sleeping soon," Ami said.

They left her apartment and around noon, Arata was still asleep on the couch. Ami placed a blanket over him, like she did with all of her friends last night. She than went to her bedroom and started to pack, this way, she'll have one day to double-check if everything is there and if she is forgetting anything.

Arata woke up in the afternoon, a frown on his face as he wasn't met with flaming red hair. He knows he should feel guilty for repositioning Ami so he could hold her as she slept but she was whimpering and her body was shaking. She was pleading with someone in her sleep to take her, not him. Whoever this him is. She relaxed and calmed down when he touched her shoulder since he was going to wake her, to ask her what was wrong, than she mumbled an apology to him by his name. So, he had her laying against his chest, whispering, comforting words of 'it's alright' and 'it's okay' to her while rubbing her back, Once she quieted down and her breathing was slow and even, changing his to match hers, he fell asleep, unsure of the time but sure it was around 4:30.

He sat up blinking as his tired mind caught up to his thoughts, it's not that it's a new behavior to him. He's done it before, but not to her. He looked around trying to find her and heard her voice out in the hallway, talking to one of her neighbors, explaining the noises and apologizing if they disturb them.

She was safe and near, that was all Arata cared about. He wants to ask about the nightmare, but she's busy and he's hungry for something other pizza. He also needs to avoid the coffee so he can go back to a regular sleeping schedule.

He entered the kitchen and sees some ramen made on the table in a bowl, steam rising from it as a paper with his name stood in front of it. A sign to let him know it was his to eat.

He breathed out a laugh, "You are really too soft-hearted."


	5. Talk

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 4 - Talk_

Arata groaned as he got up to retrieve his digivice at 4:15 in the morning with an incoming call. Of all the times to leave his digivice in the living room. He looks at the front door as he entered the living room and shakes his head. Ten days since she left on her trip and he wants to welcome her home just once. She always beats him home when he's at school and she's at work, but she has twenty more days away.

Why was he in the living area again? It's not because of the eerie creaking sounds within the walls or the drips and kata noises in the hall. He's not used to them but Ami reassures him they are harmless. He turned back around to head back to bed when his digivice started ringing again.

That's right, his digivice.

He walked over to it and answered it, not seeing it was an unknown number or that it was coming from somewhere in the United States.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Mr. Sanada?" someone spoke in English causing Arata to blink sleep away, his tired mind cannot process English right now.

"Yes, that's me," Arata responded with a rough accent but he hopes the point is across. He could hang up, it could be a scam. Something is telling him it's not however.

"Phew, so glad we contacted you!" the man was speaking faster than what Arata could understand.

"Uh.. my english isn't good, can you slow down?"

"No time. Don't worry about the international bill we will cover it -" _International bill?_ "We need you to keep Ms. Aiba talking, make sure she stays awake, okay?" _Ms Aiba? Ami!_

"Wait-" Arata said but he got a transferring tone. He looked at his digivice seeing the call was from the states. The holographic display was disabled on the caller's end so he disabled his. He held the digivice closer to his ear as the tone stopped. "Hello?"

"Arata?" Ami's voice spoke. Her voice sounding drowsy, exhausted, and forced.

"Ami, are you okay?" Arata asked his mind and body now awake, no longer caring about sleep.

"I'm fine. The doctors are just overreacting," Ami said and he can imagine her with a bright smile, trying to calm his fears. "They think if I fall asleep, I won't wake back up."

Arata hands shake as he places his digivice on speaker, he has to sit it down otherwise he might break it. "You are obviously not fine if they tell you that."

Her voice is slowly sounding more awake. "Are you okay?" she asks and it throws him for a loop. He's not the patient that the doctors want to stay awake, he's not even the one who is close to a doctor! "You sound terrified," Ami says.

"I am," Arata says quietly, so quietly that he's unsure if she heard him or not. He's not even sure that if he said it in the first place so he repeats. "I am. I'm terrified, completely terrified! I don't know what happened, I don't know why I am the one chosen to keep you awake!" Than, it is like he doesn't have a filter on his mouth because the next thing he says, surprises him. "I'm terrified that I won't see you again!"

Silence. It was so deafening that Arata started to miss the kata noises.

"There was an attack in New York City, where Mom and I are at," Ami says softly and he can tell that she's worried about him. "Mom was showing me where her latest project was at, telling me about it. I-I don't remember all the details, it went by in a flash. Mom is okay, she's showing her recording of what happened before we got separated to the police. The attacker was using his hostages to gain a bargaining trip. He didn't know I was there, I used stealth hide and followed them. I guess it's a benefit of still being partially cyber huh?"

"Why would you do that?" Arata asked.

"NVNG. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm a detective, remember, it's almost natural for me. Plus he is on the International Wanted List, if I let him go, Kyoko would be mad," Ami explained. "The detectives that were working couldn't get in, he had the electronic lock jammed. I was already inside the room but I was able to see what the password into his computer was. While they were trying to negotiate with him, I got into his computer and removing the signals that were jamming the lock."

Silence.

"Ami," Arata said.

"Sorry, I'm trying to piece it together, I-I don't want to give you the wrong events," she said. "The next thing that I remember was the detectives bursting in, the man getting ready to shoot, but I jumped him on his back, causing him to shot the ceiling. Than he slammed me hard into the brick wall. I have a bad concussion for sure. The doctor's, they just want to monitor me, make sure it doesn't lead to something worse."

"So, are you okay?" Arata asked, his mouth dry.

Ami laughed, "My head is throbbing, pounding, but after getting slammed hard into a brick wall, it would be scarier if I didn't feel anything. I'm sorry, if I woke you."

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Ami said. "I couldn't remember my cousin's name at the moment but I remembered you. My mom wanted me to be talking to someone who I know, who I can trust, so I asked for you."

"I feel honored," Arata said. "I didn't know what time zone you was in. So how is New York City?"

"It's here, I miss home," Ami responded. "Hold on." Silence. A lot of silence. "Arata?"

"I'm still here," he responded.

"I-I know it's going on six-thirty there and school will be starting but -"

"I'm not hanging up," Arata interrupted not even realizing two hours plus went by. "You are more important than school."

"Arata!" Ami said shocked and to be honest, he doesn't blame her. He's never missed a day. He can imagine Ami feeling his forehead to see if he's sick or Nokia shaking him asking where the real Arata is at. "But-"

"I don't care," Arata spoke, his hands gripping his pant legs tightly.

"They want me to stay awake for one more hour. After one more hour, you can do what you like, sleep or school."

"What will you do?"

"Eat, possibly if they bring me food, but sleep."

"Will you be okay with sleeping?"

Ami let out a simple chuckle, "Of course, the doctors are-"

"I was referring to your nightmares," Arata interrupted.

Ami's chuckling stopped suddenly, "How do you know about them?"

"When we binged watched my horror animes," Arata said. "It seemed like you was pleading your life for someone else's. I was going to wake you and ask you about it but you stopped when I touched your shoulder."

"Did I say who?" Her voice sounded so sad and distant, he's heard it before, during a time he wishes to forget. That voice it breaks his heart.

"I don't think so. You did apologize to me by name, but you was still fast asleep. I don't think you realize I was there."

"I'll be alright, even with my nightmares," Ami said. "I'm sorry if I disturb you."

"Ami, explain them to me."

"My nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm curious and we have some time to spare so humor me."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."

"All I got was 'take me, not him' and 'I'm sorry, Arata'. You was whimpering and shaking, not much to go on."

"Would you like a hint?"

"No, I want you to explain it to me."

It was quiet but Ami finally answered. "It's me trying to bargain with Eater Arata to get the real Arata back. The nightmare usually ends with you gone from existence, but it didn't end that way on that particular night," Ami explained.

"The night I found out?"

"Yes," Ami said before the call got disconnected leaving Arata frantically trying to get the connection back again.

"This number is for outgoing calls only," the recorded voice for the hospital spoke.

Arata hung up and went to Digi-line and call her digivice only to receive, "This number is currently unreachable. Try again later. If you know this number is still active, please call Kamishiro Enterprise."

Arata's eyes were downcast trying to figure out what he could do when an idea took over his body as he typed out a message.

Arata: I need your advice, ASAP. When and where can we meet?

Nokia: Pretty much sure that you have the wrong contact.

Arata: No, I don't. Please Nokia.

Nokia: Meet me in Shinjuku at 8:30. If it's as desperate as you make it sound than you'll ditch class.

Arata: I'm already ditching school today.

Nokia: 8:15 than.

Arata quickly got changed into his usual outfit and left the apartment, locking it as he called his school, letting them know he won't be in today.


	6. Home

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 5 - Home_

Ami looked at her broken digivice goggles that ran out of battery. How the hospital connect his number to her digivice, she doesn't know, she's too tired to figure it out. She still had thirty minutes to stay awake.

"Ami," her mom said walking into the room. She sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, I'm tired," Ami whispered. She leaned against her mother, "Mom, I need love advice."

"Are you sure you have the right mother?" Yukino said teasing her daughter as she ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair. "You know I'm terrible at romance."

"I wouldn't expect nothing less, but it might give me an idea on what to do."

"Okay, so what's the scoop?"

"So, I am pretty positive I am in love with one of my friends. About three weeks ago, he broke up with his girlfriend permanently."

"By permanently, you mean -"

"Five months prior, they were on-and-off boyfriend-girlfriend. He broke it off with her and he keeps refusing to get back with her."

"Okay, continue."

"Well, during those five months, I allowed him to stay at my apartment, in fact, he's apartment sitting my apartment right now, but he seemed so sad so I did my best to help save their relationship, just to see him light up instead of being down in the dumps."

"Is his ex still trying to get back with him?"

"I don't think so. I think she stopped two weeks ago, after he threatened to go to the police for harassment. He blocked her from calling or messaging my digivice since he heard how she talks to me."

"Let me guess. You could have pressed charges, but didn't because you didn't want this boy to get mad and quit being your friend. Just in case they got back together."

Ami nodded. "Yes, but he was getting more offended by the voice messages that what I ever did!"

"That's because you are thick skinned. It must be the cyber sleuth and the reporter in you," her mother said. Ami giggled. "So what advice do you need?"

Ami looked up at her mother, "Do you remember what father's definition of home is?"

"Home is where the heart lives, literally. Not with the family members, family will always have a spot. Home could be friends that make you mad, happy, be there for you when you want to cry, and they could be friends that you want to ignore some days and talk to on others. The heart of the home, is that one person whose voice grounds you into reality, who can bring you out of the darkest hole, a glowing light to guide the way, to their true home," Ami's mother said. "It's a long definition, but it speaks volumes and always made my heart go pitter-patter before it melted."

Ami turned her body, wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and cried into her side. "He's my home and I think I just blew it. I don't know what to do. I don't know if he's figured out I had feelings for him or not. I've wanted to tell him so many times, but I think he's still healing even though he's hiding it."

Yukino held her daughter close, letting the tears flow from her daughter's eyes. "There, there, what makes you think you ruined your chances?"

"Before I left, my friends and I had a horror anime marathon and they got me good, so many times. The last series this man and I watched - everyone fell asleep on us - I had clung onto his arm as my favorite character died."

"Clung?" Yukino asked surprised. "Like pressed your body against his arm with your arms wrapped tightly around his arm and pressed your face into his shoulder, clung?" She felt her daughter nod her head again. "Wow, just wow. You have only did that to me, the parent that gave you the love of horror stories. Your father was too much of a chicken."

Ami chuckled and snuggled into her mother's side. "If I didn't screw up our friendship, I'll see if I can get him to loan them to you. Maybe we can watch them all together?"

"So, what else makes you think that you ruined it?"

"He found out that same night that I suffer from nightmares. He's the one I wanted them to call and he was asking if I would be okay with my nightmares. He wanted to know what they are about and I told him."

"Can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"No," Ami said softly with a yawn. "Not yet. But he understands what I'm referring to. When I told him that the ending changed once, he figured out what day that was and I confirmed it seconds before my digivice died."

"And your digivice is beyond repair," Yukino spoke. "I don't think you ruined your friendship with him. If anything, he's more worried about you than what he was before. Remember, he sounded terrified and admitted to being terrified. Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay Mom. Will you apologize to Takumi for not calling him? I couldn't remember his name and-"

"It's fine. I'm sure he will understand," Yukino said helping her daughter lay down on the bed.

Ami was asleep in a matter of moments, and Yukino watched her daughter sleep. "It's a shame you can't be here Fujitama," she said quietly. "She's so much like you, even to the point of saying what she's thinking, doing what she knows is right, and completely soft-hearted. She could really use your guidance right now, especially since she found her home."


	7. Advice

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 6 - Advice_

Arata looked at Nokia who just arrived in Shinjuku, "You're late," he said.

"By two minutes, cut me some slack I called Yuuko over so I would have a witnessed for this occasion," Nokia said crossing her arms. "So, what does the almighty nerd need advice from me for?"

"Ami," Arata said.

"Oh? Are we starting to have feelings for our sweet Ami?"

"I can go ask someone else for advice," Arata said thinking that she was teasing him.

"No, I'm being serious," Nokia said. "It's not obvious. If I wasn't looking for the signs I need to look for to set Ami up with someone, I wouldn't have noticed."

"Why are you trying to set Ami up?"

"That's not important," Nokia said waving it off. Arata raised an eyebrow at that, "She has it bad for you, but she's good at hiding it. So I was just wondering if the feelings are mutual."

"Yes, I think I have had feelings for her for a while, but I guess my devotion to Marippe for two years and not wanting to feel like a failure in my first relationship blinded me from that."

"It seems like you've did some serious self-reflection already, why do you need advice from me?"

"I'm here," Yuuko greeted them coming from behind Nokia. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, Arata was just getting ready to tell me what is going on," Nokia explained.

"Some hospital called me at four this morning, told me to keep Ami talking, make sure she's still awake for a while. She says she has a severe concussion from helping taking down some international fugitive. I asked her about her nightmares-"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Nokia yelled. "Concession? International fugitive? Nightmares?"

"I'm sure it will be on the news or Ami will be willingly to talk about it," Arata said.

"So the brave hostage they are talking about on the news is Ami?" Yuuko asked.

"I assume so," Arata said with a shrug. "I haven't watched any TV yet today."

"That explains why that happened," Yuuko said offhandedly.

"Okay, so what about her nightmares?" Nokia asked.

"The details of the nightmares don't matter," Arata said. "I asked her some questions about them and -"

"Go to her? Talk it out," Nokia said.

"She's in New York City, plus I don't know what hospital," Arata said. "I've tried to message her and call her back but her digivice is unavailable."

"I can explain why that is," Yuuko said. "Her digivice is completely destroyed and it is impossible to recharge so-"

"She's unavailable until she gets a new digivice," Arata said.

"Hmmm...hmmm…" Nokia hummed in response. "So, what advice are you looking from me?"

"Huh?" Arata asked.

"I mean, I can tell you that everything will work out fine, but that won't do you any good right now. I can tell you not to worry, she's possibly an emotional wreck right now as well," Nokia said. "So what type of advice are you asking from me?"

"So what can I do when she returns -" Arata said running his hand through his hair, "- I don't know. I mean I usually know what to do but I don't with her."

Nokia and Yuuko looked at each other before looking back at Arata. "Live in the moment, you've been planning everything so many times. When you see Ami again, just let your heart decide on what to do. Not your mind."

"Thanks, but I am not like you so it might take a while," Arata said with a sigh. "If she is an emotional wreck like how you are say she is, what can I do to help calm her down?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that," Nokia said. "It will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Duh, I know Ami. I've seen her at her weakest so hasn't Yuuko. Ami is stubborn." Nokia turned to look at Yuuko. "Didn't Ami go toe to toe against Suedo, said something that surprised him?"

"What?" Arata asked.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes. In fact, what she said took Suedo by surprise before he started crackling like a madman."

"Well, what did she say?" Arata asked.

" 'You wish to create a new world where sadness, destruction, grief don't exist? Than you wish to get rid of all the emotions in the world. Your world will be a life of grey and content, how can we experience the happiness in an action if we can't see the dark side of human nature,'" Yuuko said. "That is what Ami said to Suedo. He was stunned than he started laughing like a madman and responded back to Ami."

"What did he say?" Arata asked.

" 'I see it now, you would be a more suitable candidate to be an Eater, but I can't hurt you. You do resemble him quite a bit, the one of the few people I have considered as a friend,'" Yuuko said.

"That doesn't sound like either of them," Arata said before shaking his head. Her nightmares slowly making sense to him with this information.

"All we can do is wait until she returns," Nokia said.


	8. Welcome Home

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 7 ~ Welcome Home_

Arata tried to go back to living a normal life without worrying about Ami since that dreaded phone call a week ago, but it was hard. He went up towards Ami's apartment and turned the handle staring at it as it turned. It was unlocked.

"I know I locked it this morning, didn't I?" Arata asked himself.

He slowly opened the door and peeked into the apartment, looking around. He saw everything was intact. He took his shoes off, not even noticing two different pairs of shoes were already there. He was focused on the sounds he heard coming from further in the apartment that were coming from the kitchen.

He walked to the kitchen and slowly peering around the corner and-

"Want a cookie?" a woman asked peeking around the corner towards him with a smile on her face. Her brown hair was up in a bun with two pens and a pencil sticking out, two strands framed her oval shaped face and frameless rectangular glasses rested on her nose where dark brown chocolate eyes were staring at him.

"Excuse me?" Arata questioned. Did people break into other people's apartments to make cookies?

"Do you want a cookie?" she repeated.

"Whether or not he wants a cookie is completely irrelevant," a more familiar voice spoke from inside the kitchen. "You are not getting any more cookies, Mother."

The lady went back into the kitchen, Arata following out of pure disbelief (he didn't believe his ears), and saw Ami sitting at the table.

"But Ami-" her mother said.

"No, Mother. You have had your limit for today," Ami said shaking her head. "I am not going to put up with a sugar hyped mother, not now at least. You can share with Takumi and then it will be his problem. You two can be on a sugar hype for two days for all I care." Ami looked at the time, "You had better get going before you are late to your meeting."

"Can you believe this Sanada?" her mother asked bringing the confused boy back into the conversation, causing his attention to turn from the tired Ami who seemed to be in a slight amount of pain to her mother. "My own daughter is telling me how much sugar I can have! I'm her mother!"

Arata shrugged, "I have told her that she is the mother of the group."

Her mother shook her head, "That doesn't surprise me." She than hugged Ami's neck being careful of the back of her daughter's head. "Poor girl has to raise herself since my job keeps taking me abroad."

"It's fine, Mom," Ami said with a small smile. "You should really get going, you have a meeting with your boss shortly."

"Stupid, idiotic airheads," her mother grumbled and Arata held back a snort of laughter. "They know about what happened in NYC, but no, they can't give me time off to take care of my own daughter."

Arata had a harder time holding back laughter, her mother sounded like a little girl who couldn't get the toy she so desperately saved her money for only for the store to be sold out.

Her mother pressed her forehead against her daughter's, "You promise to take it easy, if you need anything you either let Sanada know or you call me. You will follow the doctor's orders they are -"

"Mother, you are going to be late," Ami said. "You tell me to do this every time you had to leave the hotel room in NYC, I know what I can and can't do."

Her mother huffed but kissed her daughter's head. She got up and looked over at Arata, "My number is on the fridge, if you have any problems, if Ami is having any problems, or if she's not listening to you, just call. The doctor's restrictions on what she can and can't do are on the fridge as well."

"Mother!" Ami said sharply. "You have twenty minutes to get to your meeting that starts in fifteen minutes!"

"I'll see you two later!" her mother yelled as she ran out of the apartment after grabbing her shoes.

Arata just stood there, staring at the door in stunned silence before finally finding his voice, "That was some introduction."

"She's like that," Ami responded standing next to Arata. He didn't even hear her move. "She means well." She looked over at Arata, who was still staring at the door. She could see he was trying to process over what just happened. "Sorry, about coming back home earlier than originally planned."

His gaze moved over to Ami and shook his head, "It's fine, perfectly fine. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, but I'm happy to be home. Before you ask, we got back around noon so -Ah!" Ami said as Arata grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest before letting go as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other held the back of her head gently. He had successfully trapped her arms to where she couldn't break away (not like she wanted too), and his neck was pressing down onto her shoulder, hiding his face from hers. "Arata?"

"Don't scare me like that," he said softly, afraid if he spoke loud enough, she'll vanish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Ami responded letting the taller one hug her. "Arata, we aren't crazy. Suedo did exist, I have copies of the proof."

His held on her left only for his hands to hold onto her shoulders, "How? All traces of his existence vanished."

Ami shook her head, "Only in the New Tokyo, this Tokyo. Digimon didn't appear in other countries, the door between the worlds wasn't big enough." she said as she looked at Arata. "The notes might be able to tell us how we can go back to the Digital World. It will be a long shot, I mean 85% of the documents date back before I was even born!"

Arata pulled her back into a tight hug, "You are something else."

"No, I'm just extremely lucky," Ami spoke. "Will you help me?"

"You don't even have to ask."


	9. Research

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 8- Research_

'You wish to create a new world where sadness, destruction, grief, don't exist? Than you wish to get rid of all the emotions in the world. Your world will be a life of grey and content, how can we experience the happiness in an action, if we can't see the dark side of human nature' Arata read in his mind as he looked over a page.

It's only been three days since Ami and him started looking at the documents. They would have worked on it sooner, or at least Ami wanted him too. She was in too much pain to concentrate the previous days and he refused to look at the documents until she was there with him.

"Hey, Ami," Arata called out into the apartment. "How did you get these documents?"

"Mom showed me the originals and copied them for me," Ami responded from the kitchen. "Why?"

"There's a quote in here that matches with what you told Suedo when you was trying to convince that old man you'll be a better Eater."

Arata looked at Ami who entered the living room, "How did you know I did that?"

"Nokia and Yuuko. How did you mom even get these documents?"

Ami thought about it. "I think my Dad gave them to her for safekeeping. I'm not sure however, my father vanished when I was five so I have little memories of him."

"Okay, but isn't this what you told Suedo?" Arata asked pointing to the quote.

"Yes and no," Ami said after reading the quote. "It was my voice but it wasn't me. It felt like I was pushed out of my body just to watch and hear my voice and body. I had zero control."

"Apparently this Dr. Fujitama Ki was friends with Suedo until they had this debate," Arata commented moving the documents around. "Then he started to gather evidence to prove Suedo shouldn't be allowed to run his experiments."

"Than that explains as to why Suedo wouldn't let me take your place. He said I reminded him too much of him."

Arata looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Now that makes zero sense and it was my choice to become an Eater and follow Suedo. You had no right to try and reverse my choice."

Ami pointed to the top of the papers, "What's with the letters up here?"

"Did you hear a single word I just said?"

"Did you say something?" Ami asked looking at Arata. "I'm sorry, I was trying to figure out what these letters are doing in the upper corner."

Arata stared at her, she's been spacey lately with her still healing but this time her eyes weren't glazed over or showing pain. He looked back down at the papers, "I don't know, they are all different, there's two 'i's', but the rest of the alphabet is only one letter then it goes to 'aa', 'bb,' and so on."

"That's our clue," Ami said going to sit on the couch.

"How do you figure?" Arata spoke getting moved on the couch so she would have room.

She quickly scanned through the papers, her eyes taking quick glances at each of the papers. "Grab the notebook and pen, please. We will need it."

"Uh...okay? What's going on inside of that mind of yours?" Arata asked grabbing the notebook and pen, placing it on his lap.

Ami pressed some papers against his chest causing him to take it quickly, blinking. "Hold those."

"Are you always like this when you have a lead?" Arata questioned.

"Just ask Nokia about the time I practically did her research paper over the effects on the mind and psychology with those recovering from substance abuse," Ami said putting the papers in piles before sitting on them floor. She took the papers from Arata and laid them out.

"You did her homework?" Arata asked slightly outraged.

"Your name is the key," Ami said not paying attention to Arata again.

"What?"

"My father always told me that," Ami said rearranging the papers. "Your name is the key."

Arata looked at the papers, "Ami Ki?"

"Right after the incident ten years ago, Mom got tired of Suedo trying to get my father's documents so she changed our last names back to her maiden name, AIba."

"This all came to you by looking at the letters?"

"No, you said there was two 'i's'. If it was supposed to be the name I'm known as now, then there would be more 'a's'." Ami grabbed the notebook and pen off of Arata's lap and started writing something down, "The numbers underneath my father's signature aren't on the other papers."

"It looks like a code or a password," Arata mentioned. "However, there's no hint of where to use it."

"It's not a code, it's too long to be a code," Ami said looking at the numbers. "No password is required to be this long." She then started making another line of the same numbers with arrows.

"What are you doing?" Arata asked completely confused.

"It's an URL. I know that now upon looking closer at the pattern. There's dots and dashes," Ami said. "So there are two possible ways it could work."

Arata stared at her, "How is your mind figuring all of this out?"

"I'm a daughter of a reporter and a scientist who received his doctorate in psychology specializing in effects of the mind from different things, ranging from abuse to positive impacts from society and all that," Ami said. "I'm a granddaughter of historian expert over japanese and chinese warfare, an expert on japanese myth and folklore, a doctor studying short-term and long-term effects of new medicine, and a lawyer that was and now the vice president of the human rights. Don't even get me started with my great-grandparents but doing research is literally within my blood."

"I see," Arata said staring at her.

Ami rolled her eyes, "Why do you think I am known as the goddess of research in my school?"

"I was just curious," Arata said as Ami placed all the papers back on the table and started going through them. "I mean, you figured all of this out within forty-five minutes."

"You would have figured it out yourself a lot faster if you knew what my original last name was," Ami said sitting the notebook and pen down before holding her head. "I don't know what website it is, but I'm sure you'll need a password just to get more information."

Arata gently placed a hand on her shoulder, his mind telling him now would be a good time to take Nokia's advice, but he wasn't listening. "Hey, it's okay. I'm a hacker, if these documents were created before you was born than the security can't be all that tough, can it?"

Ami looked at him, her eyes starting to glaze over due to pain, "I-I don't know. I know Mom said that once I was born, he changed everything to relate to me, someway. If only I could remember more."

"Ami, you literally just did a lot of figuring out," Arata said. "Let me take over for a while, okay? You need to rest, take a break."

"If this leads to the Digital World than getting the Digimon back for Nokia, Yuuko, and you will be amazing."

Arata could tell Ami was being stubborn, not wanting to let this go so she could get some rest. "What was you doing in the kitchen anyway?"

"Ordering take-out and making coffee," Ami replied.

Arata narrowed his eyes at her, "You shouldn't be working so hard. You are still recovering!"

"I'm not working hard. I mean, it's not like I was fixing supper."

Arata sighed, "Ami…you are working too hard. We know through these documents that Suedo and Ki both knew about the Digital World and Digimon. You want all of us to reconnect with our Digimon so you are pushing yourself so hard. Let me take over for a while so you could rest."

There was knocking on the door and Ami got up, "Very well, have a turn at it."

Ami paid for the food and brought it over to the table, placing the food down on an empty place on the table. She headed into the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

"Ah-ah!" Arata yelled as he entered back into the living room. "I got in!"

His outburst startled Ami causing her to spill some coffee onto her hand. She hissed out in pain as she started some cold water and placed it underneath the water. "Yeah, that's going to need to be bandaged," she said quietly. She finally made it back to the living room and saw Arata sitting there with his laptop, his excitement from earlier didn't match his gloomy expression.

"Arata?"

"How many files did your father have?" Arata asked looking at her. "I hacked into its security and take a look at this, over 5,000 files are being restored. This is going to take like two days!"

Ami sat their drinks down and grabbed one of her take-out boxes and opened it, "It doesn't restore faster if you continue to stare at it," she said once Arata's focus went back onto his screen.

Arata looked at her with a glare, "You think?"

"No, I know. Remember I've felt, seen, and been 'restored'," Ami mentioned. "I'm still connected to cyberspace even though this is my physical body." She than let out a sigh. "It's instances like this that I think I'm only a cyber sleuth because of my cyber connection."

Arata's glare turned into a dumbfounded expression as she put some shrimp in her mouth. "What gives you that crazy idea? You are a cyber sleuth because you are good at it!"

"You do realize you are a better candidate at it instead of me, right?"

"You literally figured three things of this mess within forty-five minutes from one clue!" Arata exclaimed. "You even thought of another possibility it could have been!"

"You would have figured it out if you knew I was originally born as Ami Ki," Ami argued pointing her chopsticks at him. "So, you would make a better candidate than me."

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

"See! So if I wasn't so closely connected to cyber reality than you'll have my job!" Ami said.

"Not exactly," Arata said finally reaching for his food.

"Yes, exactly. I mean, you have more experience at hacking into things than I do and you are smarter with technology and technical terms."

"However, you are a better people person," Arata said. "You have your own talents that make you an amazing cyber sleuth."

"No, not really. I mean, Kyoko already has the research done before I even get the case."

"You aren't going to let this go until I completely agree with you," Arata said. Ami nodded. "Fine, but you really are an amazing cyber sleuth."

Later that night, the files were only 10% done restoring and Ami was working on her homework on her lap. Arata went to go get his computer charging and came back to sit on the couch.

Ami looked up at him and tilted her head, "Bored?"

"Impatient," Arata said looking at her homework. "How do you that?"

"Do what?"

"Get your homework done on your lap? I can't stand it."

"I've had plenty of practice with study dates with Ryota, Sakura, and Takumi. Sakura and I just started doing our homeworks on our laps while Ryota and Takumi goofed off. It's a habit now."

"Which of your assignments are done?" Arata asked. "I want to read it."

"They aren't over any new information that you haven't already learned in your classes."

"I just need something to do!"

Ami ignored Arata and went back to her doing her homework.

About two hours later, Arata was watching an old anime show that he hasn't seen when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see what it was. Ami was asleep, her head on his shoulder using it like a pillow, the book she was reading was open on her lap, one hand covered one of the pages while the other was wrapped around her waist. He noticed the hand covering the pages was wrapped up in bandages and he sighed.

"What did you do to your hand?" Arata asked softly with a sigh. Than after making sure Ami was truly asleep, he whispered quietly into her hair, "You really are to cute."


	10. Enough

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 9 ~ Enough_

Arata was furious with Ami, their friends could see it but the questioning behind why was forgotten as their Digimon surprised them. Ami could tell and she had a clue why but was still confused. She did leave up the main files that explained what needed to be done to bring their Digimon back. She also did leave up the files that explained what could go wrong so it's not like he wasn't ill prepared about the consequences. It could also be because she pulled that mean little prank on him (it's not like she could ever forget him, she wanted him to relax, he looked so scared when he found her).

"How was you able to bring our Digimon back?" Yuugo asked getting used to the Hauragamon that was his partner.

"Arata did all of the hard work," Ami said with a bright smile causing the mentioned teen to glare at her. "I just so happen to be the messenger."

Arata's eyes looked at her sharply and shook his head, "Wow," Agumon spoke. "Why aren't you a cyber sleuth as well, Arata?"

"The government and I don't get along," Arata commented. "You know with me being a hacker and all."

"I still can't believe that Alphamon is this little Digimon," Yuuko said holding onto a Salmon.

"I'm little too?" her Gulimon asked.

"Yes you are," Yuuko said with a smile.

"Ami," Gabumon said. "You don't seem like you are doing well."

Arata looked at her and she was pale, blinking rapidly. "I'm fine!" she said happily.

"You've had an eventful day," Salamon spoke. "Keramon and I can fine some other place to stay for tonight."

"Oh! You two can stay with me!" Nokia exclaimed happily. "But wait, why is Keramon coming with?"

"They live together," Salamon said.

Ami let out a sigh and Arata crossed his arms a frown on his face. "It's temporarily until I find a new place and Ami's concussion gets better," Arata explained. "Her mother asked me to stay until a month after Ami's restrictions are lifted to be safe."

"She bribed him with cookies and it worked!" Ami said off-handedly with another sigh. "But that isn't important."

"Are you sure it is for the concussion and not for the bruises and scratches that are on your back?" Salamon asked.

Arata looked sharply at Ami who was glaring at her digimon. "The bruises were healed before I left NYC to come back home, the scratches are still slowly healing," Ami said. "Before you decide to add any more details that I wish not to be shared, I'm logging out. Thank you for taking care of Salamon tonight."

"Yeah, no probs, but I have some questions for when you get feeling better," Nokia said as Ami headed towards the logout portal.

"Surely Arata and Ami would like to get some rest, plus Agumon and Gabumon said you was good at explaining human things," Keramon said looking at Nokia.

"If Keramon says anything wrong or starts spurting nonsense, I'm going to reteach the ideas to you," Arata said.

"Where are you going?" Yuugo asked as Arata walked by them.

"Ami's apartment where I am currently staying at," Arata spoke as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ami was already inside of her apartment, the room was dizzy and she was trying to get her bearings as she sat on the couch. The door opened and Arata walked in staring at Ami. "You are incredibly stupid," Arata spoke showing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry if the prank I played on you was too much," Ami said looking up at Arata as her dizziness faded.

"I'm not mad at you about that! Do you get enjoyment in having your friends be worried about you?"

"No," Ami said shaking her head. "I told you in the note that I'll be fine."

Arata sat next to her, "You could have lost everything! You could have never came back and how do you expect me to try and live my life knowing that I could have gone with?"

"You don't need to think like that," Ami said. "I'm fine, I'm here and I'm alright. I just had a dizzy spell."

"You don't understand, do you?" Arata asked with a growl. "How do you think we would have lived if you did disappear too? You don't understand what it is like to feel hopeless knowing you can't do anything to help. You don't understand the emotion that goes through one when you are nothing more but an on looker. You don't know what it is like to feel that someone who you are close too will never return!"

Arata didn't have the time to blink before he found himself with Ami on his lap. Her hands on his shoulders. "You are wrong, I do understand those feelings and emotions. I felt them when you was an Eater."

Arata would have liked to believe that he had the thrill of connecting things within his mind like Ami did the other night when they went through the documents and she connected all of the dots that her father left behind, because he just got done connecting all of the dots she was leaving behind for him to figure out.

The way she always seemed to fix his previous relationship, the reason as to why she never turned him away, the reason why she never told him about how Marippe was talking to her, why she cared so much about his happiness, he's unsure about it but he wants to believe that there was a special reason as to why she wanted to talk to him when she needed to stay awake, and even through Nokia told him bluntly, he just now figured it out.

He kissed her, he had his hands resting loosely on her waist, wanting to pull her close but waiting for her to stay it's okay. He might have misread the signs and giving her the opportunity push him away,

She gripped his shoulders harder and pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. This gentle Arata isn't what she expecting, not now at least, not when their emotions were running on high.

Arata pulled away from the kiss and pulled her closer, wrapping his hands around her back gently, resting his forehead against her neck. "I'm sorry for being slow and blind. However, you are just like your father with leaving complicated clues behind."

"At least you figured it out," Ami said her voice in a whisper. "I was getting ready to let Nokia set me up with someone."

A growl escaped his throat, "That is not happening."

Ami smiled then it disappeared, "Arata? Did you read the files that I left up on your computer after you read the note?"

"No, I was caught off guard by the note and panicked."

Ami pulled back a little and let go of his shoulders. "Arata tell me what's different about my hands."

Arata frowned when she pulled away but looked at her hands. "One is in a bandage, it's been a bandage for a while. What happened anyway?"

"Not important!" Ami said.

"That's the only thing that's - wait, no, your other hand usually has the glove on. Where's your glove?"

"Bingo! My father vanished and I was stuck wearing the glove that was too big for me in the beginning. I remembered after reading some of the files that my father and I had this ritual, a promise for him to return home safely. Every time he would be gone from home for more than a day, he would give me one of his gloves to wear. That didn't happen the time he disappeared. I needed to complete the ritual so the Digimon can return," Ami said. "Turns out, my father is a major part of the Digital World's history."

"You really are something else," Arata said. Ami was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"Two choices. A) Kiss me again or B) Explain why you gave me a gentle but still mind-shattering kiss."

Arata smirked, "Simple, I choose option C."

"I didn't give you an option C."

"Exactly," Arata said picking her up as he stood up. "So it's my choice."


	11. Approval

**Story: Date**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata past Arata/Marippe**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Nokia likes to imagine herself as a matchmaker, thanks to some well-time words, she got Yuuko and Fei together. They were easy. She didn't have to worry about herself because Yasu was her boyfriend, Sakura finally got with Ryota. Yuugo was more focused on his therapy, so that just leaves Ami and Arata. Her toughest assignment.**

 **Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the fanfiction user Samrit for being the amazing reviewer on fanfiction for my Ami and Arata stories. I hope this matches up to your expectations. This is the last chapter guys! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

 _Chapter 10 - Approval_

"I really hate to do this," Arata said looking ahead as he walked. "But you see, my friends need to make sure you are approved to be my girlfriend."

Ami giggled as she caught up to Arata before walking alongside him, "That's okay. Next week you got to have two meetings with my friends to get approved."

"Did you get distracted again?" Arata asked.

"No! I had to wait for the streetlight. I don't easily get distracted."

Arata smirked and shook his head, "Sure."

"Hey! You didn't stop when Nokia called like I asked you to do," Ami complained.

"And ruin the reveal? Naw. Than again, Nokia possibly already knows."

"I don't know, I mean she was surprised when Yasu asked her out. He showed the obvious signs."

"Like what?"

"The boy hired me to protect her and watch over her from a distance. He also wanted to know if if I was with the Rebels or not. He was protective of her, much like how Fei is with the Kamishiro twins." Ami thought about something for a while. "He acted like he does now whenever Nokia was around. Bloody nose, red face, always tried to act tough, turned to mush when she was around, you get the picture."

Arata's eyes hardened. "You never did explain as to why you considered them one of the cutest couples you've ever seen."

"Mmm, they take bronze. You really have to know both of their personalities."

"Whose silver?"

"Ryota and Sakura. You'll meet them later next week."

"And gold?" Arata saw Ami look at him. "No, it can't be us."

"Aww, why?" Ami questioned.

"Cause."

Ami giggled. "That's fine. I was going to say your parents."

"My parents?" Arata asked looking at her.

"They're so cute!"

"What did my mother do?" Arata asked as they got to the meeting spot.

"Your mother did nothing. Your parents are just so cute!"

"My parents are geeks," Arata commented.

"Which makes you a geek as well."

"Ami! You're late!" Nokia yelled crossing her arms. "Can't you ever be on time?"

"Sorry, sorry," Ami apologized.

"As usual, Sanada is early," Fei spoke crossing her arms in a more confident way. "Where's yur new gurl?"

"Please tell me it isn't your ex and you two got back together," Yuuko said almost pleading.

Arata blinked. Did Marippe - the self-proclaimed sweetest girl in Tokyo - tick off a lot of people? "It's not," Arata said. He pointed at Ami who was getting lectured out by Nokia and Yasu about being late. "It's Ami."

"Oh thank god," Yuugo said.

"Congratulations," his sister said. "Looks like we don't get to approve of anyone today."

"Glad the two of you approve," Arata said before looking over at Nokia and Yasu who didn't hear what he said. "Leave Ami alone for. She's early."

"She's late!" Nokia spoke.

"I'm early, she's early, so quit lecturing her," Arata commented.

"Wah?" Nokia said. "You and your girlfriend WERE supposed to arrive last!"

"Nokia," Ami said grabbing her friend's hands, "I am his girlfriend."

Nokia took a minute to process this and looked at Ami with a serious look. "Ami, you know you are a dear friend to me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Than allow me to give you some advice," Nokia got her hands free. "You do not move in with your boyfriend before the first date!"

"She didn't. I moved in with her and I'm staying there until we decide to move," Arata spoke crossing his arms. "So no setting Ami up with that waiter or with Hino. Can you also please keep your voice down?"

"We are trying to keep it low-key for now," Ami said. "Just to give Marippe more time to cool off."

"Arata, I approve of your girlfriend. Ami, I approve of your boyfriend. When we have a girls night, you MUST tell us the juicy gossip!"

Ami's face started to turn red. "No, she does not!" Arata argued.

"Ah, ah," Ami intervened. "No fighting."

"Yes, mother," Yuuko tease good-naturedly.

"Funny fact: She actually mothers her own mother," Arata commented. "It's quite comical."

"Oh?" Yasu questioned.

"Don't you dare," Ami threatened her boyfriend.

"You can't leave us in suspense!" Nokia said.

"Of course we can," Ami said. "It is what we've always done!"

If Nokia could, she would strangle Ami right now, but she couldn't stay mad. Not when she finally say her two friends get together. Now, who could she find for Yuugo?

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
